


Dementor's Kiss

by Mandancie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are happening in the Heartland State and it will take two brothers an a certain wizard to stop these events from happening. AU story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Well, I've done something different. This is my first crossover story, and I hope that you like it. I've cross two of my favorite fandoms Harry Potter and Supernatural.**

**Summary: Things are happening in the Heartland State and it will take two brothers an a certain wizard to stop these events from happening.**

**Dementor's Kiss**

**Prologue: England comes to the Heartlands.**

Jocelyn Bryce was a twenty-three year old waitress at the local diner in the small town she had grown up in. It was just some small piece of apple pie in the middle of the heartland of America. Today was a special day for her because she was going on a date with the love of her life, Jacob Foster. What made it even more spectacular was that she hadn't seen him in a few weeks since he was abroad doing some kind of work in England. They had been dating since they were in high school even though they had known each other for longer than that.

Jocelyn rushed home from work so that she could take a quick shower and change before Jacob showed up. While brushing her hair, there was a knock on her door. With the biggest grin on her face, she went to open up the door for her Jacob.

Jacob didn't even get inside the door before his arms was full with his special girl and she was kissing him as a way of greeting him. Once they separated, Jacob softly chuckled at his girlfriend.

"Well, if I'm going to receive a greeting like this, maybe I should stay away more often," Jacob mused.

"No," Jocelyn voice had a light sternness to it. "You are not allowed to leave me like that again."

Jacob laughed and pulled his whole world into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jacob leaned down for another sensual kiss. Joking about leaving again, Jacob really did miss his girl. He knew that if he had to do it again, he would follow his first thought and make sure he could take her with him when he had to leave out of town.

After finally separating again, Jacob looked down into those beautiful pale blue eyes of his soul mate and asked her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said softly.

Reluctantly, Jocelyn let go of her lover and went to get her purse and coat and together, the two of them walked out of the small apartment and headed out for the evening.

In this small town there was an even smaller airport. This airport only had one runway. At this particular time, a small jet was set to land. Everything went as scheduled and the jet landed safely on the runway. It being such a small town, the airport did not have a terminal runway that went to the airplane. Steps were brought to the plane so that the passengers could get off. This particular night among the passengers was a man smaller than most with unruly black hair, wire-rimmed circle glasses, and a strange lightening bolt scar on his forehead. The man went down the stairs and looked around.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself.

Following the rest of the passengers, they all went into the building to gather the rest of their luggage, rent cars, or check for hotels.

Harry Potter, being new to the States, walked up to the counter.

"How can I help you, sir," the woman behind the counter asked.

"Is there somewhere I can get a room close by?" He asked.

"Far from home?" She absentmindedly asked while typing on her computer.

"Pretty hard to miss," the man smiled. It wasn't hard to miss that he had a very thick English accent.

"Yeah," she smiled in return. "Well, I love your accent. Here is a place that might do you good. I can book you a room from here, if you like."

"Please. Thank you."

"So proper." the girl mused. Harry couldn't help but to smile at that.

Boy, if his adoptive Dad and wife could see him now, they were worried that he wouldn't be able to do what he was suppose to do, but things weren't going as bad as they thought they would.

Harry found himself walking down the street, following the girl at the counter's directions. He was headed towards the nearest motel. She said that it would be a long walk, and since it was a mild night, Harry decided to walk.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was throwing his small backpack on the bed of the room he was staying in. It wasn't much, but for what he needed to do, it would work just fine. Not that he was settled he decided he would give his wife a call and let her know that he was settled and he would be getting started after he gotten some dinner and rested. After an extended time of assurances and promising to be safe and also talking with his adoptive father, Harry set out for the evening.

Jocelyn and Jacob were leisurely walking down the street. Jocelyn's arm wrapped around Jacob's. Her head leaning on his shoulder. They had just had a wonderful dinner and they weren't really ready to go home just yet. And since it was a beautiful night out, a walk was just the thing for two lovers. Throughout the walk, neither said a word. They were just enjoying each other's company. Then things started to get strange. It started out a warm night. It started getting cold. Jocelyn snuggled more and more in her boyfriend's side slightly shivering.

The couple stopped walking when looking up they saw something that just couldn't have been there. There was just no way that what they were seeing was real. Three cloaked figures came spirally down from the sky in front of them. The two of them were frozen with fear. Jocelyn and Jacob lived in this town all their lives and never have they seen what they were looking at right now. One of the cloaked beings floated down until they were right in front of the couple. What they saw next looked like it came off the pages of some horror movie or something. The being lifted up what looked like its head instead of regular features of a face it was only a hole. And in this hole Jocelyn could feel something being sucked out of her. She looked over and saw two more of those creatures over her Jacob. Jacob was on the ground. Jocelyn didn't even remember letting go of Jacob or him falling on the ground. She couldn't understand what this feeling she was experiencing was. Every fear that she ever had was the only thing she was thinking about.

Everything started to blur in her eyes when she saw a figure running towards her. She thought she saw the figure point something. Then everything went black.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Harry was on his way to get dinner when he felt the coldness in the air. He knew he was going to have to deal with Dementors, but he didn't think it would be this soon. What worried him more while he was chasing these Dementors away was it seemed like the woman was looking right at them.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please take the time and let me know what you think. :) Reviews always make me happy.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I can not tell you how overwhelmed I am at the support that I am being shown for this story. I really do hope that you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. :)**

**Here is Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Winchesters**

A black 67 Chevy Impala rode into town in the early morning hours. It pulled into the local motel. The passenger, the younger, taller of the two Winchesters, got out of the car when it stopped in front of the front office of the motel. A few minutes later, he came back out and got into the car with a room key in hand. The car came back to life again to finally rest at the designated parking spot in front of the room. Parking the car, the two occupants got out and began to get their things out of the car.

They walked into the motel room. Sam walked to the far end bed and Dean, closing the door with his foot, walked to the bed closer to the door.

"We'll start later," Dean said, pulling the strap of his duffel off his shoulder. He was stiff from driving most of the night. He needed a shower and some sleep.

"Why don't you go and get some breakfast?" Dean said tossing the car keys to Sam. "See what you can find. I'm going to take a shower and close my eyes for an hour."

Sam nodded when he caught the keys and headed out of the room. He drove out of the parking lot and headed to the local all-night diner that they passed when driving into town. Going inside and ordering some food, Sam sat patiently on the order when he saw something that caught his eye on the paper of the guy sitting next to him.

"Excuse me," Sam said to the guy. "Could I borrow that paper for a second?"

The guy with the black unruly hair and circular, wire rimmed glasses looked over to the guy that just spoken to him. "Sorry?"

"Your paper," Sam pointed to the newspaper. "Can I borrow it for a second?"

"Sure," Harry nodded his head and went back to his food, handing the stranger the newspaper.

Sam grabbed the paper and looked at the article that caught his eye. Quickly scanning over the article he saw that he and his brother were on the right track.

There were strange attacks happening all over the state. People were complaining that they were feeling cold, then depressed and then weak. So far there hadn't been any deaths associated with these phenomenon, but that was until a few days ago. The first death had now been confirmed to be linked to those incidents.

Sam skimmed over the article. He knew once he got back to the motel room he could look up more information on his laptop. After a few minutes the waitress came back with two plastic bags filled with Styrofoam containers. Sam thanked the waitress and paid for the food. He then turned to the guy that was nice enough to let him borrow the paper.

"Here you are, sir," Sam held out the paper.

"No, keep it," Harry's accent was really heavy now. It usually happens after he drank coffee. "I'm finished with it."

Sam gave a small smile. "Thank you. Sorry to have bothered you."

"No bother at all," Harry stood up, pulled his wallet out of his pocket and paid for his breakfast. "I was about to toss it anyway." He took the few steps distance from the other man and held out his hand. "Name's Harry."

"Sam."

Sam gripped the offered hand.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Sam."

With that, Harry walked out of the diner and headed down the street. Sam folded the paper smaller so that he could put it in one of the bags of food. Sam headed back to the motel. When he got back, he saw that Dean was lying on top of the covers in sweats and t-shirt, asleep. Sam wasn't surprised to find him that way since he drove straight from the bunker to here.

Sam put the food on the table, and decided that he too would freshen up a little. Since Sam didn't drive, he wasn't as tired as Dean was. Not that he didn't fall asleep in the car, no he stayed up, he just didn't have to pay attention to where they were going. Usually, he never did when his brother was driving. All he would have to do was to look at the map and tell Dean once; maybe twice, the directions that they needed to go and then Sam would stop paying attention to the route. That was usually when, if they were working on a case, he would look at old tomes or paper clippings to get an idea on what they were hunting. This time it was no different. Sam looked at older newspapers to see if there was a pattern to what was happening. After Sam got out of the shower and was in another pair of jeans and shirt, he came out of the bathroom to see Dean was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Get enough rest?" Sam asked putting his dirty clothes in the bottom of his duffel.

"I got enough." Sam sat down across from his brother and pulled out the other plate of food. "I see that you got another paper."

"Yeah," Sam took a bit of his food. "The pattern's changed."

"What do you mean?" Dean put his fork down and picked up the paper.

"A guy died last night." Sam said wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"A guy died," Dean raised his eyebrow. "Well, that's unusual. You sure it's the same thing?"

"I briefly scanned the article," Sam drank some of his coffee. "But from what I can gather, yeah it's the same thing. The witness account was the same. Cold. Depressions. Weakness. But this one was a little different."

"Besides the guy dying."

"The witness saw the thing that did it."

"Really," Dean sat back in his chair. "So, we really have a witness?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Okay," Dean nodded. "After we finish we'll head out and see if we can find out who this witness is."

After finishing breakfast, the two brothers got dressed in their FBI suits and headed out. They decided it would be best if they stopped by the police station first. When they stepped outside, Sam looked over and saw the same man that he met at the diner. Dean, walking towards the car after locking the motel room door, saw Sam just standing by the car.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sam said heading to the passengers' side.

The Winchester brothers got in the car, Dean brought the car to life and he drove them to the police station.

Harry looked up when he heard the engine turn over on the older car. He saw two men get into the car. One he noticed was the same chap that he met at the diner earlier that morning. Seeing him and the other one in suits, Harry wondered what they were doing. Since, Harry felt, it was none of his business about those two gentlemen, he began his trek to the hospital. There was a certain young woman that he much needed to talk to.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_00_

Dean parked right out front of the police station and the two of them headed inside. Walking up to the desk, pulling out their fake FBI badges, they informed the officer at the desk that they would like to talk to the lead investigator about the strange occurrences that were happening. The officer led them to Detective Mark Stevens.

"Detective," Dean knocked on the open door jam.

The rugged cop looked up at the two standing in the doorway. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Agent Riggs," Dean pulled out his I.D. and then pointed to Sam. "This is my partner, Agent Murtaugh." Sam flashed his badge.

Detective Stevens sat back in his chair. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Strange occurrences," Dean said walking in the office, Sam right behind him. "What can you tell me about them?"

"What's to tell?" Stevens said holding out his hand inviting the two gentlemen to sit down across from him. "The people that were attacked never could give me a good description of what happened. The ones that were awake, anyway."

"Yeah," Dean said. "We heard that someone died."

"Well, he didn't die," Mark retorted. "I had that put in the papers just in case someone was looking for him and wanted to finish the job. Jacob is alive. If you call what he's doing living."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Well, it seems that Jacob just stares into space. It's like the lights are on, but no one's home."

"What do the doctors say?"

"They're stumped as to what could have done this. Honestly, so am I. Everyone else still have their wits about them. All of them complaining about the same things, but not Jacob."

"What did they say did happen?" Sam asked.

"They said they felt cold and depressed," Stevens sighed. "One couple even said they felt like there was nothing that could cheer them up."

"Maybe something bad just happened to them," Dean tried to rationalize.

"They just got married. What could be more joyous and happy than that?" Stevens snapped back.

Stevens has been on edge these pass few days. He couldn't explain what was going on. People were getting hurt and they were looking to him to figure this out.

"I'm sorry," Stevens sighed. "It's just frustrating when you want to find out what's going on and you really don't have any leads to go on."

"Well," Sam spoke up. "Let us take a look. Maybe some fresh eyes can see something that you're missing."

"You think. Sure." Stevens stood up and walked around the desk. "Wait here. Jacob and his fiance were the latest attack."

Stevens stepped out and a few minutes later he came back with another file.

"I talked with her this morning," Stevens said sitting back down behind his desk. "You may want to start with the fiance first."

"Why? What's so special about her?" Dean leaned forward and took the file.

"She and Jacob were together when they were attacked a few days ago. What makes her so special is that she claimed that she could see them."

"Well," Dean stood up, Sam followed. "We will talk to her first. We'll let you know what we find."

"No need," Steven handed the other files to Sam. "Take it. My notes from her interview are in there as well. I don't think I could be much help to you. I will let you know if something happens."

Sam took the files on the other cases and the brothers walked out of the office, and out of the building. Dean gave the latest victims' files to Sam as they were walking towards the car.

"So where is this witness?" Dean asked getting into the car.

Sam looked through the file and found the woman's name. "Jocelyn Bryce. She's at Heartland View Hospital." Sam closed the door to the passengers' side and Dean drove off.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000000_0000_

Jocelyn was lying in the hospital bed. Her eyes were red-rimmed and washed with tears. She didn't understand why she was so depressed, but she was and she couldn't shake it. There was a knock on her room door. When it opened, she saw who came in. She thought it was a dream. But there he was. Standing right there.

"It's you," her voice thick with tears.

"You remember me?" Harry walked closer towards the bed.

"You were there that night. The night that thing came for us." Silent tears streamed down her face.

Harry closed the gap between him and the bed and stood next her. He put his hand over hers and soothingly squeezed it.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" Harry's voice was calm and low. His voice actually started to soothe away her tears.

"I...I was walking with my Jacob. We were just walking down the street." She let out a sigh. "Then all of a sudden there was this coldness. It's hard to explain, but it was unlike anything I've ever felt. I was standing with the love of my life. My true reason for being happy was by my side, and I could not feel happy. All I could feel was sorrow and hurt." She didn't even notice the tears that were streaming down her face until she felt his thumb wiping them away. She looked over into those green eyes that were staring at her. She thought she just could get lost in them.

"Listen to me," Harry's voice was low and soothing just like his adoptive dad taught him. "I am so sorry for your loss. You experienced something that you never should have. I am going to let you rest. And when you awaken, you will feel a lot better." Jocelyn was about to protest, but Harry stopped her by putting a finger on her lips. "You will feel better. You will get better and make something special with your life. You will not think on this or anything else that has to do with what happened the other day."

There was a small smile that graced Jocelyn's lips after hearing everything her mystery visitor was saying. Harry lowered the side bar on the bed and sat on the end. He removed his finger from her trembling lips and placed his hand over her eyes.

"Jocelyn," Harry continued to talk to her soothingly. "Get some rest and everything will be fine."

While still having his hand over her eyes, with his other hand he pulled out his wand from his wrist holster and pointed it behind his hand. When he felt her breathing evening out, he removed his hand slowly and pointed his wand at her.

"Obliviate," Harry said quietly, twisting his wrist just slightly.

Once her sleep deepened, Harry stood up from the bed and quietly, walked out of the room.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please note that since this story is AU I will be making slight changes to usual spells. I hope that you continue to support this story.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.** _


	3. First Time Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: If you haven't guessed already, this story is AU. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**_Italics_ : Past conversations**

**Chapter 2: First Time Meeting**

_Harry walked into Kingsley's office._

_"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Harry asked, knocking on the doorframe._

_"Yes, Potter," Kingsley said without looking up from the papers on his desk. "Sit." He commanded sternly but without malice._

_Harry sat in the chair across from his boss and waited to be truly acknowledged._

_"Alright, Harry," Kingsley said, putting down the paper and looking at the young wizard. "We've found out where the rouge Dementors went."_

_"Where?"_

_"America."_

_"America? Really? I wonder why they would go there?" Harry pondered._

_"That's the big question," Kingsley sat back in his chair. "I'm going to need you to go to America and see if you can steer those things back here."_

_"I'll do my best."_

_"I know you've had experience doing this before, but this is the first time that they crossed the ocean."_

_"Yeah," Harry agreed. "This is a first."_

_"Now, another thing that you are going to have to deal with are the Americans. They are different than the French or Italians. You can not use your powers in front of them."_

_"Understood," Harry nodded and was about to stand up._

_"Wait," Stopping Harry in his tracks and sitting back down. "Will you be able to preform the modified Obliviate just in case?"_

_"Yes sir," Harry nodded again. "Dad's been helping me master that spell."_

_Kingsley nodded. "Alright. You will leave on the next flight." The older wizard handed Harry his plane ticket and passport. "Stay safe over there."_

_With a cheeky grin, Harry nodded, "Always."_

_Harry grabbed the ticket and walked out of the office._

Harry sat up on the bed. He knew erasing Jocelyn's memory was probably not the best method, but he just couldn't have her remembering the sight of a Dementor, so what he did was an unorthodox version of the spell. One that would only erase certain portions of memory. Jocelyn would remember the attack, but not the way the Dementors looked.

Harry got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He hoped, as he walked out of the room, that obliviating Jocelyn wouldn't bring too much attention towards him.

_00000_00000_00000_0000_0000_0000_

Dean parked the car right outside the hospital. Both brothers got out of the car and walked inside. Once they got the room number for Jocelyn's room, they headed in that direction. Turning the last corner, they bumped into a shorter man with wild raven-black hair. Sam recognized the man immediately.

"Oh, excuse us," Sam said.

Harry lifted his head. "Sorry mate," he uttered and kept walking.

Sam turned and watched Harry walk down the hall and turned towards the door.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean called out causing Sam to look at his brother.

Sam looked back down the hall and then turned to follow his brother the last few steps to Jocelyn's room. When they walked in, they saw that she was sleeping. Both Winchesters figured it would seem creepy to just stay there and wait for her to wake up, so they decided to check on the other victim.

Detective Stevens made it clear that they purposely leaked the wrong information about the other victim, so they would not have to be bombarded with questions that they could not answer.

Not having to ask where his room was, since the Detective wrote the room number down in his notes, Sam and Dean headed towards Jacob Foster's room.

_0000_0000_0000_000_000_0000_000_

Harry walked into Jacob's room. Jacob was lying in the bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't even acknowledge that someone entered the room. Harry walked over to the bed and looked at the man that was looking with unseeing eyes. Harry had never seen a case of a Dementor attack on a Muggle this bad. Yes, his cousin was exposed to a Dementor years ago, but Harry was able to get the vile creatures away from his cousin before they did much damage. With Jacob, Harry didn't arrive in the beginning of the attack. The Dementors were already attacking when Harry walked up the street, so he could only speculate how long Jacob and Jocelyn were exposed to the attack.

Harry knew in that state of how Jacob was right now, there was no way of asking what he knew, so he would have to use his training to get his answers. One thing his dad drilled into him was his abilities to become a successful Legilimens. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it to the side of Jacob's head. The words to cast the spell were on his lips. He opened his mouth...

"HEY!"

Harry froze where he sat on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and the only thing that he could hear was his father's words before he got on the plane.

_"I need you to be careful while you're over there."_

_"It will be fine," Harry said placing his clothes in his satchel. "I've gone to other countries before. This will be no different."_

_"Yes it will."_

_"Severus, dad, would you stop worrying."_

_"Would you take this seriously," Severus countered. "Going to America is not going to be like going to Italy, or France. We are not safe in America."_

_"It will be fine," Harry sighed. "Dad, I know what I'm doing."_

_"I'm sure you think you do, but this is different. If you get caught using magic or even hinting that you're a wizard, I...I don't even want to guess what will happen."_

_Harry's brow creased. He has always had to deal with his adoptive dad's overprotective nature, but this_ _was different. Harry looked at his dad and saw that he was really, truly worried. Walking over, he sat next to his dad on the bed._

_"What is this really about?" Harry asked._

_"I don't want to lose you," Severus confessed._

_"And you won't. I'll be fine, but you do have me worried as to why you are so worried about it. I've never seen you like this. I've gone out of the country before and you've never acted like this."_

_"It's because you're going to America."_

_"So," Harry shrugged. "Why is America so different than any other place?"_

_Severus turned and looked at his son incredulously. "Did you even pay attention in History of Magic?"_

_Harry couldn't help the small smile on his lips when his dad brought his old school days._

_"No," Harry shook his head. Severus looked like he was about to reprimand him, when Harry quickly defended himself. "It was boring. How could anyone stay awake in that class?"_

_Severus' eyes narrowed._

_"The reason," Severus said through clenched teeth, trying to control his temper. "I'm so worried is because witches and wizards were persecuted in America." Harry's brow creased._

_"The Salem Witch trials," Severus shook his head as he looked at his son who was utterly clueless about the facts. "Have you ever wondered why there had never really been many of us trying to go to America?"_

_Harry, looking dumbfounded, just shook his head._

_"There was no way that an upstanding honest witch or wizard would go to a place where people were killed just for the suspicion of being a witch. And what made The Salem Witch Trials so horrendous was that only one witch was ever caught. The others were just regular Muggles."_

_Harry looked down at his lap. After a few seconds, he was met with two fingers lifting up his chin and was looking at two onyx eyes._

_"Be careful. Use your magic sparingly. And don't trust anyone," Severus commanded softly._

_"Yes, sir."_

Harry put his head down. How could he have been so careless as to not lock the door when he came in?

"Step away from him," the voice behind him commanded.

Stealthily, Harry replaced is wand back into his wrist holster. The one good thing was that his back kept his wand hidden from the intruder that came into the room.

"Stand up, and get away from him."

Harry slowly stood up and turned to see who came into the room. Who he saw completely took him by surprise.

"You?" Sam said lowering his gun down.

"You know him?" Dean asked Sam.

"Hiya, Sam," Harry said.

Dean attention went back to the black haired man across from them and step forward a little in front of Sam.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm only here to help," Harry said raising his hands.

"Right," Dean said skeptically. "How do you know him?" Dean bobbed his head back towards his brother.

"We ran into each other at the diner when I got the food," Sam answered.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Lower your weapon and I'll tell you."

"How 'bout, you tell us who you are, or I'll just shoot you?" Dean countered.

"Dean," Sam admonished.

Harry looked between the two men standing across from him and couldn't help the snigger that came out when he heard the other man's name.

"Something funny?" Dean asked taking a step closer.

"Sorry," Harry couldn't keep that chuckle down. "Sam and Dean. It's just I've heard those names before."

"How have you heard those names?" Sam asked.

"My wife." Harry answered. "There are a few books that she just loves reading."

Dean lowered the gun and pursed his lips. He turned and looked at his brother. "But you couldn't be them, right." Harry chuckled out.

"Can I kill him?" Dean asked Sam. Neither brother finding humor in the fact that they are finding more and more people that have read those damned books.

"Well," Harry sobered up. "This has been very entertaining, but I must go."

Harry walked towards the door, but was stopped by both brothers.

"You're not going anywhere, Chuckles," Dean said. Both brother's towering over the young wizard.

"Well, there's where you're wrong," Harry put his hand up. Within an instant, Harry disappeared.

"What the hell?" Dean was shocked.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked.

"Sonofabitch," Dean fumed.

000_00000_00000_00000_0000

Across the ocean, Severus was sitting in his favorite leather chair, reading his potion's journal with a tumbler of Firewhiskey sitting on the small table next to him. It's been a stressful day for the Potion Master at his shoppe, and now he was trying to relax with a nightcap. Well, as much as he could since his adoptive son was in America. He knew that deep down that Harry knew how to take care of himself, but that didn't stop the dour man from worrying about his son.

He was just about to take another sip from his tumbler when he felt the warding going off.

"That bloody boy! He never listens," snarled Severus standing up from his seat. Book and drink now forgotten.

**TBC**

**A/N: On February 24, 2015, my great-aunt, Vera Johnson, whom I have been taking care of for the past 19 years, passed away. I dedicate this chapter to the memory of her.**

**I would like to thank everyone that has favored, followed, and reviewed my story.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie pages on Facebook and Tumblr.**


End file.
